


Juggling Act [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: Angst and Humor, Case Fic, Circus, Clowns, Ensemble Cast, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Juggling, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Slash, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this whole mess begins with Frannie and her goddamned masturbating parrot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juggling Act [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juggling Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246885) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Length: 3hr:7min:8sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/juggling-act).

Cover art by born-to-be-wilde


End file.
